bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole Anthony
|hometown = Long Island, NY |occupation = Preschool aide |Season = 21 (US) |Currently1 = Jury Member |Place = 3rd |Nominations = 2 (Weeks 3 & 13) |HOHs = 2 (Day 79 & Week 12) |Alliances = The Black Widows The Fellowship of the Zing Cliff's Angels Final Four |Vetos = 1 (Week 11) |Votes = 5 |Loyalties = Kemi Fakunle Ovi Kabir Cliff Hogg III Jackson Michie Holly Allen Nick Maccarone |Days = 99 |OtherPrizes = $25,000 (Fan Favorite) |TwitterUserName = Strongislandni2 |InstagramUserName = strongislandnicole |}}Nicole Mary Frances Anthony was a houseguest on Big Brother 21 (US). Nicole was known for her kindness, quirkiness, strong social game and her relationships with Kemi Fakunle, Ovi Kabir and Cliff Hogg III. Although she remained under the radar for most of the game, Nicole was a savvy social player, managing to flip the vote and survive eviction by a 6-4 vote in week 3 after being publicly ostracized by the controlling alliance, Unde9able. As the game progressed, Nicole and her main ally, Cliff Hogg III, were able to break up the Gr8ful alliance and form a final four alliance with Jackson Michie and Holly Allen. In the middle part of the game, Nicole found herself as the deciding vote on several occasions. At the Double Eviction, Nicole won her first Head of Household and made the move to evict Christie Murphy. After saving Cliff with the Power of Veto at the final five, Nicole and Cliff chose to evict Tommy Bracco over Holly Allen after Jackson Michie was able to falsely convince Cliff and Nicole that Tommy was targeting them. Despite winning HoH at the final 4, Jackson evicted Cliff after winning the Power of Veto. Nicole was unable to win Part 1 or Part 2 of the final Head of Household competition. She was evicted by Jackson, finishing in 3rd place, leaving her the 9th and final member of the jury. Nicole's personality, kindness, and growth throughout the game made her a beloved fan favorite which resulted in her winning America's Favorite Houseguest. Biography Player History - Big Brother 21 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Nicole appeared on the October 3rd, 2019 airing of Andy Cohen's Watch What Happens Live on Bravo.https://www.instagram.com/p/B3IUqjipdUC/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y0EuscueFQ Trivia *Nicole holds the record for the most amount of consecutive Power of Veto competitions sat out of at 8. She only played in the first Power of Veto competition of Big Brother 21 (US), and did not play in another one until Week 10. This makes her the first person to only be drawn twice, during the first and last Veto draws of the season. *Both times Nicole was HOH, Jackson was the HOH before and after her reign. *The only time Nicole did not vote with the majority in the entire season was with her Jury vote. *Nicole is the first female since Elissa Slater to win America's Favorite Houseguest. **They are also the only females to win the award and not be blonde. *Nicole is the second houseguest to survive a backdoor, with the first being Eric Stein from Big Brother 8 (US) *So far, Nicole is the only US houseguest named "Nicole" to never be in the Final 2. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 21 (US) Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:Season 21 (US) Jury Members